


Life, it fits you like a glove (And you don't like the fit)

by mitochondrials



Series: Stony Bingo'18 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Civil War II: The Oath, Hydra Cap, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitochondrials/pseuds/mitochondrials
Summary: Steve refuses to admit that Tony means something more to him than just a tool for him to enjoy.





	Life, it fits you like a glove (And you don't like the fit)

**Author's Note:**

> For the first square on my bingo card, S-1, which features a panel from Civil War II: The Oath.
> 
> Unbeta'd, meaning all mistakes are so totally mine and mine alone.

Steve found himself visiting Tony's comatose form more than intended. 

So much so that whoever was in charge of monitoring Tony's body had started opening the lid of Tony's life-support pod for him. Steve had greatly preferred doing it himself, however, afraid they'd eventually make some careless mistake and get Tony killed before Steve ever had the chance of talking to him once Tony was finally conscious again.

Things had been moving along swimmingly, and thus he wasn't going to delude himself to having anyone believe he sought out Tony like this for any form of comfort. He truly believed Tony was going to wake up. He'd voiced that opinion too many times already-- much more even to himself. Tony was still breathing, flushed and full of his warmth and color. Unlatching the lid allowed Steve to see Tony's skin in proper lighting, no longer tinted yellow by the small glass opening. There were no tubes or wires, as Steve assumed Tony build the pod specifically in case something like this happened.

Ever the futurist, Steve chuckled to himself. 

Steve would want to say he didn't miss Tony,  but some cruel, strange part of him reminded him he was lying.

For him, Tony was mostly memories glimpsed through the eyes of Steve's previous self. They were painful, in a sort of detached way. His previous self certainly felt scarred and bitter over every argument, longed between the distance that developed between them. And his anger--well. It drowned him. Yet some of his greatest battles involved smoldering it, despite the notion that they were instead the rush of victory saving the world once again.

Weak. So, so weak.

This is simpler, Steve thought, reaching out to trail a hand across Tony's cheekbone. Easier.

No one questioned his constant visits. And why would they? Tony Stark was his other half. The whole world revolved around them it felt like. It was convenient. Nothing else, nothing more. (Certainly, nothing to do with needing Tony's comfort. Nothing to do with needing Tony's reassurance. Steve continued to guarantee himself of that, almost too frequently.)

That's because  _ you are _ lying to yourself. Your other self may of have been false. A fake till it was time for you to wake up, but his memories were real. His feelings lived in your head.

"Now, now", he chided himself, clucking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "You shouldn't mind me," He said, speaking to Tony's sleeping form. "I'm unfortunately still lost in my head sometimes. Which isn't fair to you, since I'm here to make sure you're doing okay. You know, as your friend. Always."

Tony's skin was always so smooth for a man who worked so hard with his hands. But, ah--his lips were starting to get chapped. "Don't worry, we'll have someone adjust the settings for you. Someone I approve of, at any rate. I'd hate for you to get dehydrated, especially like this". He dragged his thumb along Tony's lips, pulling Tony's bottom lip back, savoring the small puff of breath Tony was still managing to breathe. Steve found himself constantly fighting the urge to kiss him, delighted in knowing everything his previous self yearned for was his to conquer. That Tony was already his, to do with as he pleased.

He trailed his hand down to Tony's neck, past his chest till he was at Tony's waist, fingers ghosting over the hem of Tony's shirt. Tony was so firm, lithe but muscular. He'd fantasied about scratching his nails down Tony's chest far too many times, even before the climax of the war ever went down. He dreamed of leaving red marks as Tony squirmed and panted, tied down and contorted in a position to Steve's exact liking.

In the time before, his previous self liked to daydream about Tony shouting in pleasure, begging for more while tightly latched underneath him. Now he envisioned Tony's sobs while he took Tony for everything he was worth. He wanted to pin Tony down by the throat--he wanted to use Tony like a toy, whether Tony liked it or not. Perhaps, even sometimes, he delighted at the thought of Tony whimpering, coated in his own blood and laying boneless as Steve thrust deep inside of him.

He tugged Tony's shirt up, ignoring the sudden discomfort rising in his throat from the imagery. Tony deserved to enjoy it.

And, perhaps Tony did. But Steve rushed to ignore those thoughts as well, instead choosing to admire the rise and fall of Tony's chest and rested his hand on Tony's abdomen, biting his lip. With his other hand, he felt along his own chest, scaling down until he could feel the hardness of his cock through his pants.

_ Are you sure this isn't comfort? _

No. This was because he could, he reminded (or, more accurately, reprimanded) himself. He refused to allow himself to believe anything else. This was because Tony was beautiful and because he needed to be tamed. This was because Steve was proving to himself better than his previous counterpart.

_ You keep saying that and saying that.  _

"Because it's true," He growled, pressing his nails into Tony's skin on impulse before gasping and stepping back. Luckily, he'd barely left a mark. Just barely quick enough to catch himself there.

He sighed. "It's true, Tony. You're mine. You must realize that by now. No matter what you may think, or believe. No matter what ends up happening, you're mine. You've always been mine."

  
Then, once he debated over it, he returned his hand, pressing his nails into Tony's abdomen just enough to leave little crescent-moons indented in Tony's skin. Steve was left unsatisfied when Tony barely reacted, hardly giving a twitch. Hmm. So Steve wandered his hand up to one of Tony's nipples, giving it a few light pinches till it was perky and hard against his fingers.  Once again, Tony hardly gave a reaction.

He grunted, frustrated and achingly hard. Apparently having Tony like this was just a little too easy. "It'll only be a matter of time," He insisted as he leaned down to brush his lips along Tony's jaw, pecking Tony lightly on the mouth while he zipped down the front of his pants. Keeping his head there, gently resting against Tony's own, he started to quietly stroke himself, focusing solely on Tony's breathing. In a matter of moments, he was so lost in it, his need ripping through him, that he was already coming, spurting into his hand with a pained gasp. 

For how long he stood like that, he doesn't know.

Minutes?

Hours?

He was hesitant to move, savoring the afterglow, and kissing Tony's lips one more time, sensual and slow.  "Do wake up soon, Tony. Please. Don't make me go crazy waiting for you."

Eventually, he straightened himself out, cleaning himself with a couple of the clothes stocked along the side of the wall that he'd requested prior, and dabbed any spots that shot onto Tony's arm. Then he tidied Tony himself, readjusting his shirt and latching the pod's lid back into place.  

Perhaps it was comfort, he finally admitted to himself as he exited and returned to the outside world awaiting him. But it certainly wasn't love. 

**Author's Note:**

> And there we are~! Hopefully it's not too apparent I've not actually read most of Civil War II and just skimmed the Oath. But I've always wanted to write a scene like this between Hydra Cap and comatose Tony, because I'm cruel like that. Ehe.
> 
> Regardless, thank you for reading! I do hope you've enjoyed~. 
> 
> The title features lyrics from the song "Deathwish" by Red Sun Rising.


End file.
